New Neighborhood Love
by BVBLover12200
Summary: It has Pewdiepie, Tobuscus, BVB and my family. The summary sucks, but plz read it and enjoy .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

A/N: I Do not own Any of these ppl or bands! It just a story I just thought of and wanted to show some people it! Have you enjoy. And There is BVB (Black Veil Brides), Pewdiepie, Smosh, Raywilliamjohnson, Tobuscus, And my family, But I am adding some more characters. Have fun reading!

"Dad Where are we moving to" I asked as I was packing up. "To LA" He said laughing with Mom. Me and Ian rolled our eyes, because we like Mount Joy, Not LA. "But Dad Me and Des, like it here" Ian said in a whining voice, It was starting to get annoying. "Yeah well think about it, guys Destiny your first year of high school will be in LA, and your Official first year of middle school will be in LA" mom said in a fake excited voice, but we could tell she was too busy to care. I just rolled my eyes as I texted my bestiee Katrina. And where moving cuz our family is on a show on MTV and were rich so where moving into a rich community. I keep rolling my eyes just thinking about it. We have a show cuz our family is a crazy big family we have like 10 ppl in our family. "Do you even know our neighbors" I asked dad, cuz moms just in one of her moods. "No not yet but the community said there fun and really famous, there is a few youtubers, and a band." Dad said while packing kota's stuff. "What?! I hope the Bands BVB" I said getting all giddy thinking about it. "I know!" Ian said getting all giddy with me. "Hey did you know Andy Biersack has a little brother named Ronnie and he Is my age and he lives with Andy and Juliet so If they live there He lives there" I said daydreaming about us kissing. "Oh you and your daydreaming" Ian said playfully pushing me. Me and Ian are close were like Bff's and sibling, you know the saying, Siblings by fate and friends by choice, That's us! "I still can't believe Seb Is going to live with us" Ian said all happy. He is happy cuz out of the 8 kids there's only 2 boys him and Seb and Seb int even a sibling he dating a sibling, Breezy. There is 6 girls, I am one of them and I am 14 years old. And then there Ian who's 12, Lexi who is 18, Breezy who is 19, Seb who is 22, Ashley, who is also 19, Meghan who is 17, Kota who is 5 (awwee so cute) and My parents. But starting tmo where Living in a new house in a new state, Witch is ACROSS the country! I roll my eyes again. This is going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A/N: Okay The first chapter was a little choppy But I fixed that ^^ And In this chapter Destiny and her family move to LA and see there amazing house and find out there neighbors. Enjoy! (:

"Were Here" Dad said all excited and waking us up. "Whoa" Ian said in awe. "Wow, This is huge" I said walking towards my Own room! We all got our stuff and starting to unpack in our own rooms, I love having my own room, There's like 13 rooms. Wow maybe moving was a great idea, and there's a beach that like 2 miles away! There is some knocking on our front door, Then my dad answered and called all of us to the door and said we would have a heart attack. "Hello" we all said at the same time and we all saw who was at the door and freaked out, there was All of BVB and Pewdiepie, Raywilliamjohnson, and Tobuscus! "OMFG' We all said freaking out and fangirling even Seb and Ian. They were our favorite youtubers and My All Time Favorite Band EVER! We all got to know each other. And I was so happy cuz they Watched our show are show, witch means They already know who we are. And guess what, Ronnie goes to my school and we now are friends, Yes! Once they all went home we went out for dinner because now we can every night. And then once we got home we continued to unpack, cuz tmo the ppl for our show are coming to ask us about our new home. But I could not stop thinking of Ronnie. I want his number, I guess I'll ask him tmo. "Desi" I heard a voice call my name, I knew who it was, Ian. "What" I asked. "someones on the phone for you" He screamed back, He seemed to be enjoying this more than he should, but that Ian for you. "Thanks" I said as I took the phone from him, It was the house phone I don't know why they just didn't call my cell phone. "Hello" I said into the phone. "Hey" Said a familiar voice. "Ronnie" I said in a questioning voice. "Yup" He said, I could hear him chuckle. Of course hearing him chuckle I giggled. "So what do you want" I asked. "Um" He said he sounded nervous. "Um, Hello" I said. Then I heard Andy in the background. "really dude" He Andy said then I hear a little static like Andy took the phone. "He want your cell phone Number" Andy said to me in a nice calm voice. "OK, it's 555-235-3245 (had to use a fake number)" I said, I could tell I was blushing because my face was warm and Ian was pointing at me dancing weirdly. "Thanks, We have to go, He said he will text you, And get some rest" He said calmly before hanging up. I held the house phone to my chest and looked up thinking about Ronnie. "Wow your defiantly crushing, you haven't crushed like this since Nathan" Ian said. Right away I got mad, Cuz I hate that kid. "Don't talk about Nathan or I will.." I said putting out a fist to Ian. "OK OK geez" He said walking towards his room. I sighed As I was walking towards my room saving Ronnie Number in my phone under Ronnie3. I bet I was blushing again. Once I got to my room Ronnie Already texted me.

Ronnie3: Heyy (:

Me: Heyy (:

Ronnie: Do you wanna walk with me to school tmo?

Me: Sure :D

Ronnie: Goodnight ttyl (: ***Secertly hugs you*** :O oops (:

Me: ***hugs back*** (: Ttyl 3

Ronnie: Byee

Me: Byee

I put my phone into the charger and turned off my light and went into deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A/N: I hope you like the story so far ^^ Lolz Here is chapter 3. Can you plz review it that would be really helpful, Thanks (:

"Desi wake up, first day of school" Dad said as he was getting up everyone who still goes to school. "Ugh" I groan while I poke my head out of my blanket. "get ready, now Miss" My mom said in a play full tone. " Kayy Love you mom" I said as I hugged her and closed my door, it was open from when they woke me up. I am wearing Black skinny jeans converse and A BVB tee I have 12 of them! And I have a BVB book bag too and Binder, Lolz I am a huge fan of them. I got a text message, I hope it's Ronnie I say as I get my phone from my table in my room. Yay it's Ronnie!

Ronnie3: Good morning you ready?

Me: Yeah I'm just leaving now

Ronnie3: OK Cuz I'm waiting at your front door (:

Me: OK (:

I walked down towards the front door then my brother gave me a hug. I hugged him back and left the house with Ronnie. Hey" He said As I closed my front door. "Hey" I said as we started walking to the sidewalk. It was really quite Till we got to the school, we both looked down blushing. "Where here" He said gesturing to the school. "Wow it huge" I said in Awe. "It is the high school and many famous ppl or relatives of famous ppl come here, like me and you" He said as we walked in to the school. "Hey Ronnie is that you girlfriend" A boy said as he walked over. He looked like Ronnie's friend cuz they wore the same kind of clothes. "Shut up" Ronnie said blushing, A lot. I was blushing to though so why judge. "I'm going to go find my classes" I said Waving to Ronnie and walking away. "Hey, she is hot" His friend said, and that's the last I could hear before I was to far to hear them anymore. "Hello, you must Be Destiny" I teacher said. "Yes I am" I said holding out my hand to her, and she shook it. "Ah a nice mannerly kid, I love them" She said Smiling as me and pointing to my desk. "Kay thanks" I said as I went to my desk and sat there and just thought. Why don't I have any classes with Ronnie. "Hey" I heard a nice preppy voice call from behind me. "Hey" I said while turning around to face probably the most preppy, sunshine filled girl in my life. "I'm Amber and You must be Destiny" She said holding out her hand towards me. "Yep" I said Holding out My hand to shake it, God she smelled like Flowers on top of flower have flowers, It was really strong. " Are you ok" she asked cuz she could she my face I was making cuz of the smell."Yeah I m fine, but thanks for worrying" I said As I smiled at her. "I'm here guy" said a familiar voice, wait its Ronnie's friend. "OK now sit down, Jackson" The teacher said in a stern voice, He must be a bad kid. He said down beside me, without noticing me till Amber pointed me out to him. "Hey Jackson, This is Destiny" She said gesturing to me. "Oh I know you Your Ronnie's soon to be Girlfriend" he said smiling. Oh god I can tell why the teacher hates him, I look down in frustration, but to make it better Amber had to say something. "Ronnie, Ewe you can do waaayy much better than him" She said making a gross face and pretended to barf. "were not dating were just friends" I said rolling my eyes, and they just turned and talked to other ppl witch was fine with me. I just thought of Ronnie. I do like him but he most likely does not like me back. The rest of the day was ok guess barley saw Ronnie, but I did think about him all day. At lunch I could not find him I just ate with Amber and her clique and It was horrible all they talked about was Justin Bieber, and I only like 1 of his songs. Only 1, I also got 6 more number I probably will never use Ever, one of the being Amber. I'm at my locker ready to leave when I get a message from Ronnie, Yes!

Ronnie3: Heyy wanna walk home with me?

Me: sure, is Jackson gonna be there?

Ronnie3: Nopee, I guess you don't like him?

Me: Kind of, sorry :(

Ronnie3: Its okay (: (hugs you)

Me: (hugs back) (: meet u at the front of the school in 5.

Ronnie3: Kay (:

I get my stuff from my locker and start walking towards the front of the school when Amber shows up with her Friends. "Heyy do you need a ride" she asked me. "Nope, but thanks I'm just gonna walk" I said trying to walk away. "OK then bye" She said walking away. Yes she is so annoying. I meant up with Ronnie. "Hey, how was your day" he asked as we started walking. "good, I just have a major headache from this Amber chick" I said while laughing. "I know her she hits on me all the time" He said while sighing. WTF?! She said that I could do better than him, that lying brat. "Are you ok" Ronnie asked seeing me with a angry face. "yeah just thinking" I said smiling and giggling and I was probably blushing too, Cuz he was blushing too. "You wanna come over 4 a bit and meet the whole BVB gang" He asked as we stopped in front of his house. "Let me ask quick" I said as I was pulling out my phone from my pocket. "They said it was okay" I said with a happy face, cuz I'm meeting Black Veil Brides! We walked in an The whole band was their and Juliet. "Juliet' Ronnie said with a happy face as he got up to hug her. "God I missed you and Andy, its been 4 months" She said Hugging him tight. I wish I could do that. I looked down blushing. "Hey whats wrong" A voice said and I looked up to Ashley Purdy, The Ashley Purdy! "nothing just thinking" I said smiling and probably blushing more. "OK, doll" He said while ruffling me hair and smiling at me. He called me doll! "You must be Destiny Andy was telling me about, cuz Ronnie told him about you' She said as she gave me a tight hug and Winking at Ronnie and he just looked down while blushing, I was blushing too. "He talked about me" I asked. "Yes A LOT" Andy said laughing. Me and Ronnie just stood there blushing while everyone else was laughing, even Juliet. It was about an hour we all talked and then I got a call. "yes" I said into the phone cuz I knew it was Lexi. "it time to come home" Lexi said as she hung up, she must be busy. '"I have to go sorry" I said I picked up my stuff and gave hugs. "Let me walk you out" Ronnie said. "ok" I said smiling. We both walked out of his door. "bye" I said smiling and blushing. "Bye, text me" He said smiling and blushing too. As I starting to turn Ronnie pressed his lips against me. And I just kissed back. It was a long kiss cuz My phone rang and it was my house phone, so I knew to come home now! "I g2g now" I said hugging him. "bye' he said embracing me tightly. I just embraced back and then walked home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying my story so far ^^ And I am trying to update as soon as possible. Pleas review for me that would help a lot! Please Enjoy! ^^ P.S Ronnie's name on Destiny's phone is supposed to be (Ronnie:) sorry typo.

I got home, from Ronnie's house, I cant believe he kissed me! "Des your home! Where were you, And why are you blushing" Ian said as he glomped me. " I was over at Ronnie's house meeting BVB and Juliet" I said rubbing it in his face. "No fair" Ian said as he started to make a pouty face. "Sorry Bro, Ronnie Invited me and I could not pass the offer" I said as I ruffled his hair. "Wanna play Minecraft with me and Seb" He asked as he was pulling me into the living room. "Arnt the Crew coming today" I asked. "Nope they rescheduled" Ian said as he gave me a X-box controller. I guess I'm playing Minecraft. "Hey My house" I said in a angry tone. "sorry, I had too" Seb said as he was chuckling with Ian. "I'm going to my room, I give up on you guys" I said walking to my room, with an Angry voice. "Wait, nooo sorry" I said but it was to late I just slammed my door and flopped on my bed. That house took me 2 days to build, those brats. My phone vibrated, in my pocket.

Ronnie: Heyy (:

Me: Hey

Ronnie: Are you ok?

Me: Yeah (: just mad at my brother and Seb

Ronnie: What did they do? (:

Me: They ruined my house in Minecraft witch took 2 days to build.

Ronnie: I'm sorry ):

Me: Its ok don't be sad. (:

Ronnie: Well what happened today nothing is gonna my mood (;

Me: (; Yeah I remember, Me too.

Ronnie: (kisses again but slowly) (:

Me: (Kisses back and bites bottom lip) (:

Ronnie: I got to go sorry

Me: awwee ok ttyl bye (Kisses goodbye)  
Ronnie: Bye (kisses back)

Awwe I wanted to talk to Ronnie more but he was busy, I miss him already. I look through The messages we had today, our kiss. God I was blushing so much I look like a tomato. But It makes me happy because I can make Ronnie blush too and I Love him, with all my heart. "Des, DINNER" Screamed Ashley as she walked into my room. "You know you can knock I could have been Changing" I said as I walked downstairs. "Whatever" Ashley said as she rolled her eyes at me. I didn't really care, I never really care, Right now all I can think about is Ronnie. "Whats for dinner" I ask as I walk into the dining room. "Lobster" My mom said as she smiled at me. "Yes" I said all excited. "Everyone come sit now, Dinner done" Mom yelled to the house. "Kay" Said Ian as he and Seb walked into the dining room. God I'm still mad at those punks, But Ian sat right next to me and on my other side was Kota, I love Kota. "Des I'm really sorry about your house" Ian said to me as he was eating. "it's ok, but why" I asked looking at him with a serious face, cuz I want him to know I'm not kidding. "Me and Seb wanted to pull a prank" Ian said. "Why, me why not Ashley" I said pointing to Ashley. "Hey" Ashley said as she looked at me with a pissed face. "You usually do it to her, why me this time" I asked Seb and Ian. "Just Cuz" Seb said. God Seb has some attitude, sometimes. I rolled my eyes as I continued to eat my lobster. After dinner we did our chores and I went to my room, It was a Friday so I can sleep in tmo, Yes! It is only 9:34 Pm but I'm tired and Ronnie is busy, so I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep. I wake up. "What time is it" I asked myself. I check my phone and its 7:30 Am wow its early, I have 1 message, God its Amber, I roll my eyes.

Amber: Hey wanna hang out today?

Me: No thanks, sorry

Amber: ok, no problem.

And She stopped texting me, Thank god. I don't really like her either. I'm going to get dressed. I wear sweat pants and a black shirt that says I'm a Vampire. And converse. I walk out to get my phone and I have a message, I hope it's Ronnie. Its a random Number

555-694-3984: Hey Its Jackson, from school

Me: Hey?! How did you get my number?!

I saved his number as Jackson.

Jackson: From, Amber

Me: Sounds legit.

I roll my eyes

Jackson: Lol so do you have a bf?

Me: Um, yes

Jackson: Who, Ronnie?!

Me: That is none of your business, goodbye.

And he Never texted me back, Thank god. I feel like I say that a lot now. I sigh and Walk downstairs and watch TV in the living room, cuz the TV is bigger down here then in my room. And I watch YouTube on the X-Box I'm watching Pewdiepie. Wait isn't he one of our neighbors? Someone knocks on the door. I'm the only one awake so I answer it. "Hello" I say as I open the door. "Hey" Juliet said. "Umm, why are you here" I asked nicely. "I want you to help me and Andy wake up Ronnie, He says that he had a nightmare and Will only talk to you" She says all worried. "what" I said in a worried tone as I write a note and leave it on the counter and left to Andy's house with Juliet. When we get there Andy is pacing back and forth with his hands going through his hair. 'Hunny Calm down" Juliet says as she walks over to his and kisses him. I walk towards his room and knock on the door. "I said I want only Destiny" He said throwing something at the door. "It is Destiny" I say as I open the door. He shot up and looked at me, his all puffy and his eyes are red. I hated to see him like this it made me want to cry, I and I did. He ran up and hugged me and kissed me. I hugged and kissed him back, embracing him tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A/N: Hey ^^ Hows It going? And plz Review for me, Thanks. I hope you enjoy ^^ Sorry it was a short Chapter! And I'm Going camping all next week so I won't Upload ok. ^^

"Promise me you will never leave me" Ronnie said as he was embracing me tightly and crying in my shoulder. "I wont I love you, Ronnie" I said Crying in his Chest. He was taller than me, but Not by much. "I love you too" Ronnie said as he Kissed me on my lips. I deepened the kiss and it turned out we started to make out. I Knew Andy, and Juliet was watching, But I didn't care, I only care about Ronnie. "Mine" He said smiling as he squeezed me tightly. "Good cuz your mine" I said back Squeezing him back. We kissed again but it was just a peck. "Now what happened in your dream" Andy said as he was walking in. "I knew you guy were watching" Ronnie said while rolling his eyes. Then The whole band of BVB and Juliet walked in. And She was really happy she just squeezed me and Ronnie. "Omg you guys r so cute" Ashley Purdy said. "Yes" Jinxx said as he shook my hand. "Yup" Jake said as he walked in. "Hey Where is CC" Ronnie asked. "IM HERE AND IM SOOOO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS, IM THROWING A POOL PARTY AND THE WHOLE NIEGHBORHOOD IS GOING TO BE THERE" CC screamed as he walked in the room, and everyone just went wild at the thought of a neighborhood party! Whoo We all got ready and Everyone came! Pewdiepie, Marcia, Tobuscus, gryphon, Ian, Anthony, Raywilliamjohnson, Anna, My family, Me, Andy, Juliet, Ronnie, Jinxx, Jake, Ashley, and CC! Whoo Party! "Hey wanna go swimming Des" Ian asked pulling my arm. "Sorry but I'm going to hang out with Ronnie" I said. "OK Ill hang out with Seb" He said walking away. "Hey, Babe" Ronnie said as he rapped his arms around my waist. "Hey Babe I said as I rapped my arms around his neck. God I love Ronnie. He kissed me. "Hey watch it" My parents said as they walked past us. "sorry" I said Blushing. "Your cute when you blush" He said looking me in the eyes. "LETS GO SWIMMING" CC said as he jumped in the pool. "YES" Toby said, as he jumped in with Ian and Seb, they were all over him and Gryphon. I felt bad. Lolz jk Not really. We all got in the pool and played Marco Polo. I kept losing. It was fun though. "Hey Pewds" I said walking up to Pewdiepie. "Hey Destiny' He said giving me a bro fist, I gave him one back. I meant all my favorite You tubers! Best day ever! I was walking from the bathroom and I smelt Flowers, Amber. I heard her talking to someone so I started eavesdropping, I wanted to know. "Come on, Ronnie You don't need that Ugly b*tch, Destiny" She said. What Ronnie?! "No, I love her and You, I hate you" He said and I started crying, of happiness and anger at Amber. I ran away quietly so they wont hear me. "wait whats wrong" CC asked cause he saw me run. "Nothing" I said as I continued running home then into my room to cry on my bed. It was about 10 minutes before someone came looking 4 me, and I thought it would be Ronnie but It was Andy. "Hello" I said when he knocked on the door. "Can I come in" Andy Asked. "Sure" I said. He walked in and sat near me. "are you mad at Ronnie" He asked. "No I'm just sad" I said. "Oh r you gonna break up" He asked hugging me. "No, well at least I don't want to" I said starting to bawl in to his chest, He smelled like Ronnie. " I love Ronnie, with all my heart, And That's why I'm not that loving towards other people" I said as I started to calm down. "That's good cuz I Love you with all of my heart" Ronnie said running into the room, and squeezing me, I squeezed him back. "I wasn't cheating on you" Ronnie said. "I know I was just surprised" I said, Andy left the room leaving us alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

A/N: Hey ^^ By the way I am going camping all of next week so I won't be able to post! Sorry I will try to post as soon as I get home. And again sorry for the short chapter I am very busy, Packing. And I don't write Sex, in any story and if I do, it Is on ascendent and then I think it fits and I leave it.

"I Love you Destiny, with all of my heart" Ronnie said. "I Love you too, Your my life, and my will to go on" I said Hugging him tightly. He got on top of me. "What are you doing" I asked smirking. "This" He said as he started to bite my neck. I giggled and moaned. He looked at me in the eyes and I looked at him back In the eyes. He grabbed my breast's, and then I pushed him. "Lets not now" I said. "Ok" He said as he Snuggled with me and then I went into deep sleep. I woke up with Ronnie still asleep, And Were on my bed at home, oh no! My parents are going to flip if they see him here. God what am I going to do, I started to freak out. "Hunny whats wrong" Ronnie asked, half asleep. "My parents are going to flip if they see you here" I said. "No there not, remember there on vacation, and Seb is on charge for another month" he said. Oh yeah there gonna be gone for another month and 4 days. "Blonde" He said Laughing. "Hey" I said with a fake pouty face. "A blonde that I love" He said. "I love you too" I said kissing him, his Snake bits cold on my lips, he blushed and smiled while playing with his snake bites. "I think their sexy" I said smiling, and walking into my walk-in closet. "Thanks" He said. " I need to take a shower" I said Walking to my bathroom from my closet, half naked, I really don't care he is my boyfriend. He just looked at me and blushed. " Do you want to join me" I asked and thinking about what he would look like naked. "Umm...Ummm...S...s...Sure" He said Blushing and getting naked until he only had his boxers on. "But were not doing anything, other then just showering" I said smiling. "Ok" He said still blushing. I closed the bathroom door and locked it, I don't trust Seb, then we both got naked and just looked at each other for a little and got in the shower and took a shower. I want to kiss him so bad. . But Then that would lead to you know, sex. We got out and got dressed and once we were dressed he kissed me and Then we started to make out. "I might not be your parents but, This is a no-no" Seb said as he walked in my room, Oops I left the door open. "Sorry Sebastian" Ronnie said all politely. "Call me Seb" Seb said as he held out his hand to Ronnie. "Ok" Ronnie said as he shook Seb's hand. I roll my eyes. "Well Ronnie has to go, sorry I have to go somewhere with Breezy" Seb said as he left the room. "awwe Ok" I said While kissing Ronnie goodbye. "Text Me" He said As he left. "I love you" I screamed to him. "I love you too" He said as he left my front door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

A/N: Thanks to the people who commented on my story. ^-^

"Where are you even going" I asked Seb" I asked Seb. "To a job interview" He said as he smiled and left. His smile always gets me. I roll my eyes. "Des play Minecraft with me" Ian said as he looked over at me and pointed to an controller. "nah, I don't feel like it, Sorry Bro" I said as I went into my room. "Hey, I got a text" I said as I unlocked my phone.

Ronnie: Hey babe

Me: Hey, sorry you had to leave so fast ^-^

Ronnie: Well when Seb gets back you wanna come over and Go out with me and BVB?

Me: YES!

Ronnie: I take that as a no...JK XD

Me: Lolz

I sat there texting Ronnie till Seb got home. "SEB, CAN I GO EAT OUT WITH RONNIE AND BVB" I screamed as I glomped Breezy. "Sure" Seb said as he went to go play Minecraft with Ian. I did a little victory dance. I started walking over to Ronnie's house until someone walked up from behind me. "Hey Doll" Ashley said as he walked up from behind me. "Hey, you scared me" I said. "What's up" He asked as he hugged me. "Not much, You" I said as I hugged him back. We got to Ronnie's house. "Ashley, why are you alone with Destiny" Jinxx asked. "Its nothing I caught up with her on my way here" He said as he sighed. " I want a hug" CC said as he glomped me. "Hey CC" I said as I hugged him back. God he has the strongest hugs, EVER. "Hey wheres Andy, and Ronnie" I asked. "Getting changed" Jake said as he smirked. "Hey Destiny" Juilet said as she glomped me. "Hey" I said as I hugged her back. "Your so cute, Your Mine" She said still squeezing me. "Umm, She is mine" Ronnie said as he walked down stairs. He looked the same as earlier. "Hey Hun" I said Squeezing him. "Hey Babe" He said Squeezing me as hard as he could, Still could not beat Ashley. "Are we ready to go" Ashley asked. "Yeah I'm hungry" CC said. "Yeah" Andy said as he walked down the stairs, Wow he was dressed up. 'Babe your soo cute" Juliet said as she ran up and hugged him, romanticly. Either he is being cocky or he is gonna propose. Awwwwww It all makes me all giddy thinking about it. We all left in the tour bus and parked in front of an Fancy restraunt. "Wow There a lot pf fans out there" CC said as he looked out the window. "Wow there's like hundreds of people just Waiting for us to get out" Andy said. "OK WE ALL RUN TO THE restaurant ONCE WE GET OUT" CC said as excited. "Sounds Legit" Ronnie said laughing. I could not stop laughing. So once we opened to door we ran into the restaurant and sat down. "Whew" CC Said as he rubbed his forhead. We all ate and talked until Andy Cut the laughter and conversations. "Everyone, Everyone" He said as he stood up and hit his cup with his fork. Everyone looked at him and we all got silent. "I wanted to do this for a while" He said as he got on one knee in front of me. What Why me?! "Destiny I know your to young and Your with my brother but I Love you and will you marry me well, when your older. I just sat there and cried, Juliet ran out and Ronnie Got really mad. "When you said Help me pick out a outfit tonight I'm gonna propose, I didnt know You Mean MY F*cking girlfriend" He said as he stood up and hit the table. I just ran out to Juliet, I just hope she isnt mad at me. "Juliet" I said a I walked to her. "I'm so sorry" She said as she Squeezed me. What?! Why is she sorry?! "Why are you sorry" I asked. "Cuz I knew he was going to do this, but I couldnt stop it. And he didnt know I knew." She said crying into my shoulder. I could see the Guy's and Ronnie yelling at Andy. I Mean I am 17 so I could date Andy If I wanted to, Wait why am I thinking of this?! I heard crying, A man. I saw Andy Run out And away. I chased after him. "Andy, WAIT" I said breathing heavily cause he is a fast runner. "I"m so sorry" He suddenly stopped and he grabbed me before I could run into him. "Andy" I said As I Squeezed him. He kissed me. I Kissed back. We kissed for a while well maked out for a while until Ronnie ran up to us and just stood there in awe. "You...Guys...My Love...well used to be love...and my brother" He said as he just stood there and got on his knee's and cried. "Used to be" I asked, I could feel tears streaming down my face. "Were...Over" I heard him say through tears. I ran home, even though it was 3 miles. "Destiny" I heard the other guys and Juliet say as I passed them on my way home. I got home and ran inside and into my room and flopped on my bed and cried, for god knows how long.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

A/N: Please enjoy! ^-^ And I got Poison Ivy from camping :l Lol Sorry Had to make Destiny and Andy Date. ^-^ And sorry for the short chapter.

-2 months later (Summer vaction)-

I heard knocking on my door. "What" I said. "Can I come in" Seb said. "I dont know" I said. He opened the door and I got under my covers. "I'm here too" Lexi said. I peeped my eye out to check, she was right. "Come on out" Seb said as he and Lexi sat on my bed. "No" I said as I got more under my covers. "But, I love you" Lexi said. "Me too" Seb said as they both patted the blanket. "and you got like 15 texts" Lexi said. I Put my arm out of the blanket and grabbed my phone. 1 from Ashley 1 from CC 1 from Jake and Jinxx 6 from Andy 5 from Juliet and None from Ronnie. But I wanted Ronnie. I started to cry again. "Awe" Seb said as he squeezed me though the blanket. So did Lexi.

Ashley: Hey Doll, Are you ok?

CC: Hey, Are you ok?

Jinxx: Are you ok?

Jake: Hey Hun are you ok?

Andy: Hey

Andy: Are you ok

Andy: I miss you

Andy: R u there?

Andy: I'm coming over to see you tmo

Andy: I love you

Juliet: Hey Love

Juliet: Are you ok?

Juliet: U there?

Juliet: I'm sorry

Juliet: You must be sleeping.

At least she understands. I might Be in Love with Andy. "I'm In love with Andy" I said. "WHAT" Lexi said as she was in awe. "But Ronnie and you" Seb said while he was also in awe. "I Know I'm horrible I just Love Andy And Ronnie. And me and Ronnie are not dating anymore, anyway" I said. "WHAT" They both said. I walked out of my blanket got some clothes and got a shower. "Were gonna go" They said as they left my room. I was singing In the end then I heard knocking on my bathroom door. "Hello" I said. "I want to talk" Andy said. "Andy" I said, A I fell in surprise. "Are you ok" He said. "Yeah" I said. "Well I'll wait for you out here he said. "OK" I said. I hurried and finished my shower, And did my makeup. And my hair, cuz Andy was here. I walked out and put my dirty clothes in my hamper in my closet. He was waiting on my bed. "Hey" I said sitting beside him. He pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back. "Andy I think I'm in love with you" I said. "What" He said I could see him starting to smile. "But, what about Ronnie" I said starting to cry. "He has a Girlfriend now" Andy said. "WHAT" I said. "Yeah" Me and BVB havent seen you in 2 months and we were worried." Andy said as he Kissed me again. "Andy What about Juliet" I said. "We broke up" He said. "Oh" I said. "and Ronnie moved to Ohio with our parents" Andy said. "Oh" I said. I Knew I still had feelings for Ronnie, But I love Andy, and He is here. "Andy I will marry you" I said looking in his crystal Blue eyes, Him looking in mine. "You know you have Beautiful Green eyes" He said as he picked me up and spun me around. "Hey My parents are coming home tmo" I said all happy. He slipped the ring on my finger and I loved it. "Hunny we have been home for about 2 weeks" My mom said as she came in and hugged me and congradulated me and Andy. "Oh I guess I have been to busy sulking" I said giggling. I hugged my parents "I missed you guys" I said. "We missed you to" Dad said. Then everyone came in the room and looked at my ring and just hugged me. My birthday is July 13th witch is in 3 weeks witch means I will be 18! Whooo! "What is soo exciting" Andy said as he rapped his arms around my waist. "I'm gonna be 18 in 3 weeks" I said Rapping my arms around his neck. Wow he sure is tall. He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back of course. "God your eyes are beautiful" I told him, and smiled. "Thanks" He said and smiled then kissed me. "Mine" I said squeezing him. "Wanna come with me and BVB with us on tour" Andy asked. "MOM CAN I PLEEEEASEE GO WITH ANDY AND BVB ON TOUR IN 2 WEEKS" I screamed. "OK" mom and Dad said. "really" I said. "Yes, your old enough and we trust you, and Andy" Dad said. "Yup, what he said" Mom said. They laughed. They were one of the cutest couples I know. Me and Andy win though. I'm going on tour with them! Yes! And I'm married to Andy Biersack, could life get any better?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

A/N: Please Enjoy ^-^ and sorry to ppl who liked Ronnie, but I had to get rid of him sorry ^-^ And sorry for the short chapter and I'm not going to do That much sex scene's cuz eww.

"Destiny, Finish packing" Dad said. "Fine" I said as I got off the X-box and walked to my room, Lexi was there. "AHHH I"M GONNA MISS YOU" she said as she squeezed me. "I'm GONNA MISS YOU TOO" I said as I squeezed her. I can't beilive I'm going with BVB on tour starting tomorrow for 8 months. I plugged in my Ipod Into the Speakers in my room and It played In the end by BVB. "In the end as we fade into the night" Andy said as he walked in my room. "Wait Is my Ipod broken, I hear to Andy's" I said. "No It me" Andy said as he squeezed me. "Hey Babe" I said squeezing him back. He kissed me, and I kissed him back. "I'm gonna go" Lexi said as she left and closed my door. "Are you packed up" Andy Asked. "Almost" I said. "Ok" He said As he sat on my bed. "God your bed is like heaven" He said as he layed down, and closed his eyes. After about 10 mins he was alseep. "Biersack" I said poking him. "Ahh, I'll just join you" I said smiling and laying close to him, well we were snuggling. "ahh Sh*t" Andy said as he woke me up freaking out. "What it is" I asked. "dude its like 10 mins till we have to leave come on" He said. "Ok I said getting my stuff and running with him to the tour bus. "Dude We have been calling you all morning." Ashley said to Andy in a stern tone. "Sorry, were now" Andy said as he sat on the couch. "wow this is huge" I said looking around the tour bus. "You and Andy share a bunk" Jinxx said. "Whoo" Andy said cheering on the couch. "Just don't keep us up all night like You did with Juliet" CC said to Andy. "Sorry, bro" Andy said. Wow, sex, I never had it before, Why Am I thinking this, If Andy wants sex we'll have sex. "Doll are you ok" Ashley asked. I guess he could see me daydreaming. "Yeah, just thinking" I said Smiling. "Are you guys ready" The bus driver said. "Yes, Tony" Andy said. I sat beside Andy on the couch. I feel asleep in his arms.

Andy's PV:

"babe, Wow she must be tired" I said Putting her in my lap, She grabbed on to me like I was a pillow. "God she is soo cute" I said. "Hey Andy up for a game of zombies" CC asked. "Sure" I said. Me and CC played for a couple hours until Destiny woke up.

Destiny's PV:  
I wake up to Andy and CC playing Call of duty. "What time is it" I ask as I rub my eyes. "2:30 Babe" Andy said hugging me. I hugged him back. I'm gonna take a shower. "Ok, Want me to... join you" Andy asked but looked embarissed. "Yes" I said smiling. "Ooooh" CC said laughing. I grabbed Andy's hand and walked to the shower. I closed the door and locked it, just in case. We both striped till I was only in bra and underwear and he was in boxers. We just looked at each other. Oh god I can see his "member" was excited, if you know what I mean.

Andy's PV:

God I hope she doesnt see that I'm excited, woah she was excited to, she was soaked.

Destiny's PV:

This is weird. Andy walked up to me and Kissed me, I kissed him back. I could feel his member against my leg, It was making me more and more wet. Ehh. "Are you ok" He asked me. "Yeah I'm fine" I said. We both got completely naked. Wow he was big. We got in the shower and Kissed then We layed down and made out. "If your not ready we don't have to" He said, looking concerned. "I'm ready" I said. He looked at me with his icy blue eyes. Then he thrusted into me Gently. I moaned. "Does it hurt" Andy asked. "No" I said smiling at him. "Ok" He said smiling back and thrusting harder. "Oh Andy" I said loudly. He kept thrusting unti; he came and then like 2 seconds later I came too. We finished and got dressed and went downstairs. But then we stopped halfway. "Destiny Brooke Biersack, I am in love with you with all of my heart" Andy said as he hugged me. "Andrew Dennis Biersack I am in love with you with all of my heart" I said squeezing him back. After kissing for a bit we ment up with the guys and ate dinner and played the game life. And of course Andy won. And He did get jealous when I got married. I love him with all of my heart. My first day on tour and I loved it and I'm not a virgin anymore, wait I'm not a virgin anyomore!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

A/N: Please Enjoy! ^-^

CC's PV:

"Wow their still asleep" Jinxx said. "Yeah, They did it in the shower last night" I said Laughing. "Really, wow that's fast" Ashley said, looking a little down. "Whats wrong dude" I asked Ashley. "Oh, Nothing" Ashley said with a fake smile, I could tell. "Ok, man" I said giving him a concerned look. "Now Lets kill some ZAMBIES" I said all happy. "Kay" Ashley said as he grabbed a X-box controller and we started to play Call of duty, My favorite game ever.

Andy's PV:

"Huh" I said as I woke up and looked around. Oh yeah I'm in my bunk with Destiny. I kiss her forhead and head for the restroom, I have to pee like a mofo. "Good morning sleepy head, where's Destiny" Ashley said. "She is still sleeping, can you hurry up I have to pee" I said while doing that dance. "Ok Ok Geeze" Ashley said as he left the bathroom. "Thank you" I said as I went to the bathroom. God this feels so good to let it all out. "Whew" I said in relief as I was washing my hands. Wait do I smell..."PANCAKES" I screamed as I ran out of the bathroom to see if it was pancakes. "Yup" Jinxx said. Momma Jinxx makes the best pancakes Ever! "I'll go get Destiny" I said As I went to the bunk room. I pull the curtain to show the most beautiful girl in the world, and she is mine. "Destiny darling, its time to get up" I said poking her nose. "Mew" She said In the most adorablest sound I ever heard. "Awwe" I said as I hugged her. She opened her eyes and kissed me. "I missed you" I said as I got in the bunk. "Me too my Biersack" She said smiling. We made out, hard. Until Jinxx came in. "The pancakes are getting cold" Jinxx said. "OH NO NOT THE PANCAKES" I said as I ran into the kitchen area. Destiny followed me.

Destiny's PV:

"MMM these are good" I said while stuffing my face with pancake. "Yeah Momma Jinxx makes the BEST pancake EVER!" Andy said. I smiled. "Destiny wanna play some zambies with me" CC asked in a low scared tone, then started laughing. "Hey, just because I'm a girl doesnt mean I cant beat you" I said. "Umm Even if your a guy, you still can't beat CC he is the pro king of Call of Duty" Jake said. "Yeah" Ashley and Andy said at the same time. Jinxx just nodded. "Haha" CC said. "well I'm want to do a challenge with you" I said with a smirk. "Um you dont want to do that Babe" Andy said. "Well I do" I said kissing Andy. "Fine right now" CC said. "Yeah" I said. When I was at home I beat ever person that Played against me, Even Seb. Me and CC started playing. "F*ck" CC said. "Haha" I said. I won! "What...this...can...not...be...even...possible" CC said in awe. "Whooo" I said hugging everyone and kissing Andy, But there all in awe with CC. " What think I couldnt do it" I asked with a smirk. "yep" Jake, Ashley, Andy, And CC said. But Jinxx just nodded. "Well I be right back" I said as I went to the bathroom.

CC's PV:

"What she couldnt of beaten me" I said. "Well she did" Andy said as he sat down on the couch. I just sat there and looked at the TV screen.

Destiny's PV:

"Still in awe" I asked CC. "yes" CC said. My phone buzzes. "Wow a text I havent got one in a while." I said as I fished my phone out of my pocket. What its Ronnie.

Ronnie: I want you back, I moved in with Juliet and she told me what happened but I still want you Destiny, I know I shoudnt of broken up with you, but I did and I'm sorry. I just sit there and look at my message, I could feel tears streaming down my face. I got up and ran to the bunks. "Destiny" Andy said as he follows me. I shut the curtain, to show him I want to be alone but he justs opens them anyway. "Whats wrong" He said as he got in the bunk with me and Closes the curtain. "Ronnie" I said as I cried in his chest. "What" He said reading my text. "I cant bielive him, if he knows your with me now he still asks to have you back" Andy says, in a mad tone. "Andy I love you and only you no one eles" I said, kissing him. "really, cuz I only love you and only you know one else" He said as he kissed me back. We snuggled and I fell alseep on his chest cuz I was crying and crying makes me tired.


End file.
